


Chinesische Medizin

by Antares



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Stephen probiert etwas Neues aus





	Chinesische Medizin

Als Jack die Kabine des Schiffsarztes betrat, grüßte ihn ein seltsamer Anblick: Stephen stand auf dem Kopf und stützte sich mit den Händen ab. Die Beine lehnten gegen die Wand, sein Kopf war halb verborgen in einem dicken Kissen, das auf dem Boden lag. Der Morgenmantel, den sein Freund oft über seiner Hose und seinem Hemd trug weil er fröstelte, war heruntergerutscht und verbarg jetzt zur Hälfte das Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das genauso scharlachrot wie die Seide des Morgenmantels war. 

"Was, mein lieber Freund, ist denn das für eine Tollerei?" erkundigte sich Jack kopfschüttelnd, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das eine gesunde Körperhaltung war. 

Jack nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass Stephen um zu antworten, die Füße zu Boden senkte und sich anschließend mit einem Plumps auf das Kissen fallen ließ. Er schaute von dort zu ihm auf und erwiderte: "Das ist eine Art der Entspannung, die mir von einem Kollegen der chinesischen Medizin angeraten worden ist, den ich auf einer meiner Reisen in Shanghai getroffen habe.“ 

„Was bezweckt jener entfernte Kollege damit?“ fragte Jack ratlos. 

„Nun, für den Fall, dass ich mich unstet fühle, leitet es die Körpersäfte in die richtigen Regionen meines Gehirns, so dass sich mein Gemütszustand bessern sollte." 

"Und hat es gewirkt?", wollte Jack neugierig wissen und musste lachen, als Stephen ein Gesicht zog. 

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. "Das scheint nur bei Chinesen eine positive Wirkung auf das Gemüt zu haben, so dass ich mich zur Steigerung meines Wohlbefindens wohl lieber an europäische Traditionen halten werde." Er erhob sich, ordnete seinen Morgenmantel und zog den Gürtel fest. Dann setzte er die Brille wieder auf, die er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.

„Wenn es um britische Traditionen geht, könnte ich mich anschließen“, meinte Jack mit einer einladenden Handbewegung in Richtung Tür. 

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen die beiden Männer in Jacks Kabine, schaute auf das Meer hinaus, genossen das leichte Schaukeln des Schiffes und tranken guten, englischen Tee, den sie mit einem kräftigen Schluck Rum verfeinert hatten. 

\---------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, Februar 2018


End file.
